As mobile devices such as e-book reader, tablet computers and smart phones become everyday tools that enable users to access data and documents in a convenient portable form factor, the integration into traditional document delivery mechanisms becomes more imperative. The delivery of documents to the mobile device have been typically limited to downloading via e-mail or from network based document sources or data stores such as a website through HTTP or FTP mechanisms. As mobile devices provide a more acceptable reading and presentation experience and move towards replacing paper based documents, the need for carrying paper documents can be reduced particularly when operating between a desktop office based work environment and a portable or mobile work environment. The presentation of documents on varying mobile device formats provided by differences in screen size and display resolution can present a sub-optimal experience when the document provided has not been generated with constraints of the mobile device in mind. In addition, integration of mobile devices into the networked office environment has been limited by lack of easy of integration with existing document delivery infrastructure.
Accordingly, systems and methods that enable printing to a mobile device remain highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.